nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
This is a list of all the major Nancy Drew Game Characters. Links on this page are for characters who have their own pages on this wikia. For characters who do not have enough information to have their own page, see the Minor Characters page. Main Characters * Nancy Drew (32 games) * Bess Marvin (21 games) * George Fayne (18 games) * Ned Nickerson (16 games) * The Hardy Boys (13 games) * Hannah Gruen (7 games) * Carson Drew (3 games) Recurring Characters * Professor Hotchkiss (3 games) * Prudence Rutherford (3 games) * Deirdre Shannon (3 games) * Samantha Quick (3 games) * Dwayne Powers (2 games) * Tino Balducci (2 games) * Savannah Woodham (2 games) * Eustacia Andropov (2 games) * Charleena Purcell (2 games) Secrets Can Kill * Eloise Drew * Daryl Gray * Connie Watson * Hal Tanaka * Hector "Hulk" Sanchez * Jake Rogers * Detective Beech (remastered version) * Mitch Dillon Stay Tuned for Danger * Mattie Jensen * Rick Arlen * Lillian Weiss * Millie Strathorn * Bill Pappas * Dwayne Powers * Ralph Guardino Message in a Haunted Mansion * Rose Green * Abby Sideris * Louis Chandler * Charlie Murphy * Lizzie Applegate * Diego Valdez Treasure in the Royal Tower * Dexter Egan * Professor Hotchkiss * Lisa Ostrum * Jacques Brunais * Ezra Wickford * Marie Antoinette The Final Scene * Brady Armstrong * Simone Mueller * Nicholas Falcone * Joseph Hughes * Maya Nguyen * Harry Houdini * J. J. Thompson * Eustacia Andropov Secret of the Scarlet Hand * Joanna Riggs * Henrik van der Hune * Alejandro del Rio * Taylor Sinclair * Poppy Dada * Prudence Rutherford * King Pacal * The Whisperer Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * Sally McDonald * Red Knott * Emily Griffin * Jeff Akers * Mickey Malone * Vivian Whitmore The Haunted Carousel * Harlan Bishop * Ingrid Corey * Joy Trent * Elliot Chen * Paula Santos * Darryl Trent * K.J. Perris Danger on Deception Island * Katie Firestone * Holt Scotto * Andy Jason * Jenna Deblin * Hilda Swenson * Benjamin Hawkins The Secret of Shadow Ranch * Dave Gregory * Tex Britten * Shorty Thurmond * Mary Yazzie * Dirk Valentine * Frances Humber * Meryl Humber * Charleena Purcell Curse of Blackmoor Manor * Linda Penvellyn * Jane Penvellyn * Mrs. Drake * Ethel Bossiny * Nigel Mookerjee * Loulou * Hugh Penvellyn The Secret of the Old Clock * Emily Crandall * Marion Aborn * Richard Topham * Jim Archer * Josiah Crowley Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * Lori Girard * Charleena Purcell * Tino Balducci * John Grey * Fatima * Jake Hurley * Camille Hurley Danger by Design * Minette * Jing Jing Ling * Heather McKay * Dieter von Schwesterkrank * Jean-Michel Traquenard * Prudence Rutherford * Noisette Tornade Creature of Kapu Cave * Dr. Quigley Kim * Big Island Mike Mapu * Pua Mapu * Malachi Craven * Kane Okala The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * Ollie Randall * Freddie Randall * Bill Kessler * Yanni Volkstaia * Lou Talbot * Guadalupe Comillo * Chantal Moique * Tino Balducci * Trapper Dan * Julius McQuade * Isis Legend of the Crystal Skull * Henry Bolet * Renee Amande * Lamont Warrick * Gilbert Buford * Professor Hotchkiss * Bruno Bolet The Phantom of Venice * Margherita Fauberg * Helena Berg * Colin Baxter * Sophia Leporace * Enrico Tazza * Antonio Fango * Prudence Rutherford * Samantha Quick The Haunting of Castle Malloy * Kyler Mallory * Matt Simmons * Kit Foley * Donal Delaney * Alan Payne * Fiona Malloy * Brendan Malloy * Caitlin Malloy Lights, Camera, Curses! *Molly McKenna *Eda Brooks *Jorge Jackson *Arthur Hitchens *The Black Cat *Nefertiti *Lois Manson *Z. B. Collingwood Ransom of the Seven Ships *Dwayne Powers * Coucou * El Toro Resorting to Danger! *Cassidy Jones *Jasmine Ivy *Joanna Brown *Helfdan Helgason *Nick Bleski *Mrs. Montague *Mr. Mingles *Hippocrates Bell Warnings at Waverly Academy * Corine Myers * Izzy Romero * Mel Corbalis * Leela Yadav * Rachel Hubbard * Kim Hubbard * Megan Vargas * Danielle Hayes * Rita Hallowell * Edgar Allan Poe Treasure on the Tracks *Baron Otto von Ekartsburg *Carol Stephenson-Hughes *Alexey Konstantirev *Isabelle DuPont *Anastasia Romanov *Jabar Yolmak *Samantha Quick Trail of the Twister * Scott Varnell * Debbie Kircum * Frosty Harlow * Chase Relerford * Pa Shadow at the Water's Edge * Yumi Shimizu * Miwako Shimizu * Kasumi Shimizu * Takae Nagai * Rentaro Aihara The Captive Curse * Karl Weschler * Anja Mittelmeier * Lukas Mittelmeier * Renate Stoller * Markus Boehm * The Monster Alibi in Ashes * Deirdre Shannon * Brenda Carlton * Antonia Scallari * Alexei Markovic * Chief McGinnis Tomb of the Lost Queen * Abdullah Bakhoum * Lily Crewe * Dylan Carter * Jamila El-Dine * Jon Boyle * Professor Hotchkiss * Nefertari The Deadly Device * Victor Lossett * Ryan Kilpatrick * Mason Quinto * Ellie York * Gray Cortright * Deirdre Shannon * Niko Jovic * Nikola Tesla Ghost of Thornton Hall * Clara Thornton * Wade Thornton * Jessalyn Thornton * Harper Thornton * Colton Birchfield * Charlotte Thornton The Silent Spy * Alec Fell * Moira Chisholm * Ewan Macleod * Kate Drew * Samantha Quick The Shattered Medallion * Sonny Joon * Patrick Dowsett * Leena Patel * Kiri Nind * Jin Seung Labyrinth of Lies * Melina Rosi * Xenia Doukas * Niobe Papadaki * Grigor Karakinos * Thanos Ganas Sea of Darkness * Magnus Kiljansson * Elisabet Grimursdottir * Dagny Silva * Soren Bergursson * Gunnar Tonnisson * Alex Trang * Burt Eddleton Midnight in Salem * Deirdre Shannon * Mei Parris * Lauren Corey * Teegan Parris * Jenna Ravencraft * Judge Danforth * Jason Danforth * Alicia Cole Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Extras Category:Browse